Fake Marriage
by SuperDash1
Summary: Bombón, Burbuja y Bellota se ven obligadas a casarse con los hijos de Marley Him: Brick Him, Butch Him y Boomer Him. /-Nunca firmaré ese contrato, nunca me casaré con él/ Lo sé, pésimo summary, pero vale la pena leerlo n n.


_**Hola! Esperó que esta historia sea de su agrado, o que por lo menos tenga algunos lectores. **__****_

_**Aclaraciones: las Powerpuff Girls Z y los Rowdyruff Boys Z no me pertenecen. **__**  
><strong>_

En una pequeña habitación se encontraba una joven de bellos ojos rosados y un precioso pelo de color naranja.

-Burbuja, ¿podrías pasarme el color amarillo?- preguntó la joven mientras miraba a su amiga rubia. Esta tenía unos hermosos ojos azules y un hermoso cabello rubio amarrado en dos coletas.

-Por supuesto Bombón, aquí tienes- respondió ella mientras le extendía un lápiz de color amarillo.

-¿Por qué estamos haciendo esto?- preguntó una joven de orbes verdes y cabello corto negro como la noche.

-Bellota, nuestro jefe nos encargó acabar con este cuadro- respondió Bombón sonando ofendida, mientras señalaba un hermoso cuadro, en el cual había una enorme playa estampada.

-Ya lo sé Bombón, pero me aburre...- admitió la azabache mientras dejaba en el suelo su lápiz de color rojo y se tumbaba en el suelo, mientras cerraba los ojos, dispuesta a dormirse.

-Bellota, Bombón tiene razón, si no terminamos esto...-la joven de ojos azules no pudo terminar de hablar, porque su teléfono empezó a sonar. Ella lo cogió y se lo puso en la oreja.

-¿Diga?- preguntó Burbuja mientras miraba a sus amigas.

-¿Burbuja? Soy Toma, tú jefe, tengo un nuevo trabajo para ti y tus amigas. Si lo cumplís, es muy seguro que os ascienda- explicó el jefe desde el otro lado del teléfono

-Por supuesto jefe, ¿qué quiere que hagamos?- preguntó la joven sonriendo a sus amigas, lo que a estas las dejo muy extrañadas.

Bellota y Bombón se miraron entre si e intercambiaron miradas. Intentando adivinar porque su amiga sonreía.

-Mi superior, Marley Him, tiene 3 hijos, los cuales han sido invitados a una entrega de premios de 'Mejores Artistas De Novelas' en Estados Unidos, pero, por desgracia, solo se puede asistir a esa gala si estas comprometido. Por eso, tendréis que pretender que sois sus esposas por un tiempo. El avión sale mañana a las 10:00, os estaremos esperando en el aeropuerto que esta al lado del hospital, cuento con vosotras- después de esas palabras Toma colgó.

Burbuja solo miró a sus amigas, después dejó el teléfono en el suelo y las miró.

-¿Quién era?- preguntó la morena, que estaba impaciente porque su amiga rubia hablara

-Era el jefe- respondió la rubia mientras se veía bastante nerviosa

-¿Y qué te dijo?- preguntó una vez mas Bellota, fastidiada.

-Nos ha encargado un trabajo. Su superior, Marley Him, tiene 3 hijos y ellos han sido invitados a una especie de gala. Pero no pueden asistir si no están casados- explicó Burbuja mientras hacia ademanes con las manos

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver con nosotras?- preguntó esta vez Bombón, que aún no entendía nada

-Nuestro trabajo es fingir ser sus esposas- finalizó Burbuja mirando al suelo

Bombón se llevó ambas manos a la boca, como si acabara de ver un fantasma.

Mientras que Bellota apretó la mandíbula.

-¿Quiénes son ellos?- preguntó Bombón mientras miraba a Burbuja preocupada

-No lo sé, no me ha hablado de ellos. Tenemos que estar mañana a las 10:00 en el aeropuerto- explicó Burbuja mientras seguía mirando al suelo sin expresión alguna

-Para algo existe internet- respondió la morena mientras agarraba su móvil y empezaba a escribir el nombre de Marley Him- aquí esta- dijo mientras les mostraba una foto de Marley Him y de sus supuestos 3 hijos.

-El de pelo naranja es el mayor, se llama Brick Him, el mediano, es el pelinegro, se llama Butch Him y el pequeño es el rubio, se llama Boomer Him- explicó la morena mientras seguía mirando la foto.

-La verdad son muy apuestos- admitió Bombón mientras miraba al joven de ojos rojos.

-Su padre, Marley Him, el superior de nuestro jefe, es un empresario multimillonario. Sus hijos son los herederos de su empresa. Ellos ahora están trabajando de actores- siguió explicando Bellota mientras seguía buscando información.

-¿Qué edad tienen?- preguntó Burbuja mientras miraba a Bellota.

-El mayor tiene 23 años, el mediano tiene 22 y el pequeño 21- dijo Bellota mientras seguía mirando su celular.

-Parecen aparentar menos- dijo Bombón mientras se rascaba la nuca.

-No digas tonterías, tu tienes 20 y no los aparentas- dijo Burbuja dándole un empujón amistoso a su amiga.

-¿Qué? Yo si los aparento, tú eres la mas pequeña, tienes 19- contradijo Bombón riéndose.

-No es la mas pequeña, yo también tengo 19- admitió Bellota guardando su móvil.

-¿En serio Bellota? Pensé que tenían 20 años- exclamó Bombón mirándola incrédula.

-Gracias por añadirme años- respondió la ojiverde sarcásticamente.

Burbuja y Bombón solo reprimieron una risa ante eso.

Después de eso las 3 se pusieron a hacer su maleta para el viaje que les esperaba.

_**LUNES, 10:00 DE LA MAÑANA, EN EL AEROPUERTO**_

Bombón estaba sentada en una banca que había cerca de un puesto de dulces, en el cual no había dudado de comprarse algunos. Iba vestida con una polera rosa pálida, unos pantalones azules y unas zapatillas rojas de tacón.

De repente la pelinaranja diviso a su amiga rubia entre la multitud. Esta llevaba una camiseta azul, unos pantalones cortos marrones y unas zapatillas planas del mismo color del pantalón.

-¡Burbuja!- gritó Bombón mientras movía la mano eufóricamente.

Burbuja se acercó a su amiga y le dio un pequeño abrazo.

-Hola Bombón, ¿has visto a Bellota?- pregunto Burbuja mientras la miraba.

-No, de seguro se habrá quedado dormida- respondió esta sonriendo.

De repente, Toma y 4 hombres se acercaron a las 2 chicas.

-Hola Burbuja, Hola Bombón, ¿dónde esta Bellota?- preguntó Toma un poco molesto.

-Lo sentimos señor, aun no ha llegado, pero no se preocupe, estará aquí pronto- aseguró Burbuja mientras sonreía nerviosa.

-Esta bien, bueno como sea, estos son los hijos del señor Marley- anunció Toma mientras señalaba a 2 jóvenes, uno rubio y el otro un pelinaranja.

-Este de aquí es el mayor, se llama Brick Him, y es el mas inteligente de los 3- presentó el señor Marley a su hijo, mientras lo agarraba del brazo y lo acercaba hacia Bombón- este será tu esposo falso, ¿entendido?- preguntó con una mirada fría.

Bombón solo asintió.

-Este de aquí, es el pequeño, se llama Boomer Him, él es el mas dulce de los 3- explicó Marley mientras agarraba del brazo a su hijo menor y lo acercaba hasta donde estaba Burbuja- tú serás su esposa ¿entendido?- preguntó.

Burbuja asintió sonriendo.

-Y el que falta, es el mediano, Butch Him, él es el mas agresivo de los 3- explicó Marley- y Bellota será su esposa- finalizo para dirigir su mirada hacia dos jóvenes que estaban peleándose.

Toma de momento se dio cuenta de que era Bellota, y para ponerlo peor con el que estaba peleando era con Butch.

De un momento a otro Toma agarró del brazo a Bellota y la alejó del lugar.

-¿Estas loca? Ese es el 2 hijo de mi superior- exclamó Marley mientras la miraba con furia.

-Lo siento señor, no volverá a suceder- se disculpó la ojiverde mientras apretaba la mandíbula.

Después de algunas presentaciones, el avión llego al aeropuerto, y las parejas tenían que subir a bordo. Los hijos de Marley se despidieron de su padre, y las chicas se despidieron de su jefe.

_**EN EL AVIÓN**_

Bombón y Brick iban sentados al frente del avión. No hablaban, ni siquiera se miraban. Bombón estaba concentrada mirando a la ventana, mientras se comía un dulce.

Brick la miró y le sonrió.

-¿Te gustan los dulces?- preguntó mientras la seguía mirando.

Bombón volteo a verle.

-No me gustan, me encantan los dulces- respondió ella sonriendo.

-Se nota, ese dulce lo has devorado en segundos- respondió él riendo.

-Que gracioso eres.., oye, tu padre me ha dicho que eres el mas listo de sus hijos, ¿es cierto? Por que no lo aparentas- preguntó ella sonriendo burlona.

-Creo que tu y yo nos vamos a llevar muy bien- susurró Brick mientras sonreía.

Burbuja y Boomer estaban platicando alegremente, no tenían ningún tipo de problema para hablar.

En cambio, una pareja no era así.

Bellota no le había dirigido la palabra a Butch desde que entraron al avión. Butch estaba harto de ese silencio, necesitaba conversación urgentemente.

Miró a la morena, la cual estaba con unos audífonos mientras miraba por la ventana. Estaba escuchando música.

-¿Qué escuchas?- le preguntó él mientras le quitaba un audífono.

-'Something In The Way' de Nirvana, ¿por?- respondió/preguntó ella mientras arqueaba una ceja.

-¿Te gusta Nirvana? A mi también, es uno de mis grupos favoritos- respondió él sonriendo.

-Claro que me gusta, es el mejor grupo del mundo- respondió ella de igual manera.

Los dos siguieron hablando de grupos de música, ya que parecía que tenían mucho en común. Lo cual les vendría muy bien.

_**¿Y bien? Bueno, esperó tener algunos lectores, y si los tengo, POR FAVOR REVIEWS, COMPARTIRLO Y FAVORITOS, LOVE FOR YA.**_


End file.
